According to a known approach, the interception of attacking ballistic missiles above the atmosphere can be achieved by launching an interceptor missile against the attacking missile. The interceptor is directed toward the attacking missile (the so called ‘target’) and preferably hits it or explodes in the vicinity of the target, hopefully causing the target severe damage and perhaps even complete destruction. Typically, the interceptor comprises a one (or several) stage booster and the so-called “kill vehicle”, also known by its abbreviation, KV.
Generally, the KV is required to maneuver in space in order to adjust its position with regard to its target, to compensate for e.g. cuing errors raised by ground or space detection and tracking systems and onboard navigation errors and in response to tracked target maneuvers.
The following is a short description of known techniques for KV maneuvering in space:
by using a rocket motor equipped with a flexible nozzle combined with an Attitude Control System (ACS) utilizing cold gas ejection for achieving and maintaining an orientation. This technique is used e.g. by the Arrow® interceptor, available by the Israel Aircraft Industry®.
by firing small micro-rockets at the required direction. This technique is used e.g. in THADS (Theatre High Attitude Defense System), commercially available from Lockheed-Martin®.
by using a Divert and Attitude Control System (DACS), used e.g. in liquid or solid propellant based missile, such as SM2 and SM3 (Standard Missile) used by the US Navy.
There is a need in the art for an improved KV having improved maneuvering and divert capabilities. There is further a need in the art for an improved KV having improved sensor range and improved resolution.